


Blair X Eibon

by KinGinSister



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Anime/Manga Fusion, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Shibusen | DWMA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinGinSister/pseuds/KinGinSister
Summary: After one month of the events, Eibon finally can live in peace in Death City. Death requests to make some more friends to make it easier to live there, but that is easier said than done!But luckily, Eibon's first new companion is a certain cat!...((Idk if I plan to make this into a love triangle with Blair X Eibon X Shinigami, but not sure yet...))





	Blair X Eibon

**Author's Note:**

> This plays after a mixed end of Manga & Anime from Soul Eater. Meaning, Lord Death is still alive.  
> Eibon X Blair is a crackship, so please do not ask why this pairing is ''weird''.  
> https://fanlore.org/wiki/Crack_Ship
> 
> A bit of info for Eibon:  
> http://fav.me/dd296ac
> 
> I apologize for any spelling errors, English is not my first language.

After being recovered, Lord Death went back into the engine room and freed Eibon from his ''chamber''. The sorcerer opened his eyes, seeing his old friend wave happily at him in ecstasy.  
''Oh Eibon Kun, I am so happy you are alright too! I'd be very sad if you'd to be in there forever!''  
He pulled the wizard into a strong hug, his eyeholes bringing up some tears. 

The other simply stood there, his eyes adjusting to the darkness and feeling someone squeeze him tightly while whining something. Then he saw it was no other than Lord Death himself, which was truly an usual thing for him to be this emotional.  
''Lord Death... How long was I in my BREW state?... I cannot feel the Kishin's soul anymore... Is everyone alright?''...  
The shinigami looked at him, whiping his tears away. ''Of course he is gone, Maka Chan defeated him! And yeah I kinda forgot you down here...'' He nervously looked away.  
''...You are alright, that is all that matters.'' He pushed Lord Death away a little, stretching his arms and moving his metal bend fingers.  
''Would you mind if I stay for a while?''  
''Of course not! Stay as long as you want! If you need anyone to help just tell me, I'll send someone down here.'' 

Eibon stepped out from his chamber, looking around. Everything was back in tact, they already cleaned all the mess up. Moving upstairs with his old friend, he finally got a glance at the academy and Death City. Death plastering his face everywhere like he did centuries ago was still his way of showing his ''ownership''.  
He enjoyed the fresh air and sunlight. The most time he spent was inside in his crouded laboratory, with the smell of paper, ink and medicine.  
''Eibon Kun?'' A joyful voice struck him out of his trance. ''You've always been such a hermit, why not try to make some new friends now that all danger is gone?''  
Eibon turned to the deathgod, a bit reluctand to answer. In reality, aside Lord Death and his wife he never really was close to anyone and it was very hard for him to start any form of relationships. 

After a short silence, he finally spoke. ''I guess I can always try...''  
Shinigami frowned at the thought of his friend still not opening himself to others. He hoped here in Death City Eibon would maybe open up a bit and make some friends.  
''Please do it, for me! I hate seeing you locked up in your kab ebing lonely...''  
''Where can I start?''  
''If you explore my city a bit, you'll quickly find the right people quickly~'' Shinigami chuckled. 

Eibon moved to the city's main fountain, sitting down. He was lucky to finally have his book back. Noah already did enough fuss with it, claiming it were his orders.  
Like hell his book was made for that. Thinking of his book chapters, gluttony came to his mind.  
Obviously, in this foreign place he won't take his mask off, not even to eat unless he is only with Shinigami and/or Excalibur or simply completly alone. But just the thought made his stmach growl.

''Oh! I remember you, wizard man!'' A cheerful feminine voice spoke. ''You're...Eibon Kun if I remember correctly?''  
Eibon looked around, searching for the source of the voice, until he saw a dark purpleish cat with a witch-like hat who sat itself near him. It had cute yellow eyes and a pink blush.  
He tried to remember, there was a woman with purple hair and cat ears, with curled hair at the sides of her head, crying a waterfall with her friends after they heard the story Death told them about him.  
''I never got to ask your name...cat lady?'' He mused, not sure if this cat was a witch or not.  
After all, witches can transform into their pact animal. But even after using his soul perception, this was a mere magic cat, not a witch. 

The cat transformed itself into a young curvy woman, the exact same one he thought off. Only she wore a dark and white dress with long boots.  
''My name is Blair~ But I am not a witch, I am just a cat which can use magic!~''  
She moved to him, rubbing her head against his coat covered legs and purred, a gesture he knew cats do to show they're friendly. 

Blair moved her head away suddenly, rubbing her head. ''Ow, your legs are so hard and cold!''  
Eibon chuckled, he was a cold blooded sorcerer after all. His body temperature was just around 15°C, and his entire body felt like cold fleshy steel. Compared to his friend Death with 21°C feeling like soft cotton candy.  
He lifted one of his arms, gently patting Blair's head. The other looked at his 6 fingered odd looking metal hand in surprise, touching it curious.  
''You have a funny body too, wizard man~ Just like the Shinigami.'' Her female hands looked very tiny compared to Eibon's. She moved up, sitting on his lap and grabbed onto his scarf.  
''Isn't it warm in these clothes? That coat looks pretty heavy despite being so comfy.''

''I am cold blooded. My body being this cold and hard is just natural, my coat protects me from any high temperatures. Especially here in Nevada, in the sun I just can't go without it.''  
He secretly also simply didn't like to show his body to anyone. Many were already weirded out enough by his hands, so he prefered staying in his coat.  
''That's why you're so cold? Almost feels like touching a cold fish!''  
Eibon couldn't help but laugh at that comment. It was actually was his wife told him too. 

That's when Blair felt the other's aura suddenly shifted from joy to sorrow. She didn't say something wrong, did she? Sometimes her jokes could be taken wrong, but she never meant to hurt anyone.  
''Eibon Kun? I am sorry....'' 

The other looked down at her, tryig to think of something else. While thanks to Death she knew the story of his wife, but not that she made the exact same comment.  
''It's okay, Blair.'' He wasn't sure what suffix he'd use for her yet. Kun? Chan? 

Blair thought of what she could do, remembering Eibon's magical powers.  
''Eibon Kun, I remember you could make things fly! Can you make me fly too? Pleeease?''  
Normally, she'd simply use her pumkins to fly, but what would be like to freely yourself? 

Eibon looked back at Blair, first a bit reluctand. He wasn't being used to be in such close contact with someone he doesn't know. Especially someone this energic like Blair.  
Usually he simply throws people out of his lab when he wants to be alone. But he wasn't in his lab, let alone he wanted to be rude to Blair.  
''If you want.'' He concentrated, glowing blue and using his telekinesis to lift Blair into the air.  
Then he reduced his force a bit so she could freely move her arms and legs. 

''Ohhhhh! This is even better than flying with my pumkins!'' She yelled in joy, flying around like a bird. She flew curves, loops, upsite down and lastly high in the air. Who thought you could have fun with a sorcerer like that? She was told the rare ''male counterparts'' of the witches were just as malicious as them. Eibon being the friend of Lord Death was then luckily an expection.  
If he wanted to kill someone, the simplest way was if he used his telekinesis to make some internal organs or importand veines pop. The possibilities for the wizard were nearly endless and very easy to perform on mere humans. He could simply bring Blair down to the asphalt with mach force if he wanted to kill her. 

Yet, knowing the war having finally ended he refuses to even think of using his powers this way ever again. Blair was such a nice person he thought, he wouldn't want to harm her.  
''Blair? You want to come back down?''  
''Awww, but this is so much fun! Can't I show you the city in this way? Pleeease?~'' She begged him, not wanting this joy to end.  
Eibon looked around shortly, then flying up to her with his telekinesis as well.  
''Alright, then show me.'' 

Blair then spent rest of the day showing the sorcerer every inch of the city. Sometimes she repeated places, but Eibon didn't mind. She showed every shop, restaurant, the homes of people she knew and so on. By the end of the day, her and Eibon stopped at the bar Blair and her 2 friends worked at, telling him Spirit would come here quite often, much to Lord Death's and Maka's disagreement.  
Both didn't even notice how the time flew by, suddenly noticing it turned to nighttime. 

''It's this late already? Oh my!'' She gasped, grabbing onto Eibon. Eibon was so lost in his thoughts after listening to Blair that he got very surprise at the sudden midair glomp.  
He accidently released their telekinesis, making them both fall down hitting the asphalt with immense force. Eibon was quick enough to move downwards, Blair on top so he himself having his steel hard body absorb the whole impact while Blair felt nothing. 

Blair opened her eyes, finding herself on top of Eibon a crater the impact caused. ''What just happened? We fell down? At least we're not injured!~''  
Eibon got up, oving the dirt off his coat. At moments like these, he was glad his body was hard as steel. If it wasn't, both of them would've been severaly injured.  
''It's nothing Blair Chan. Just please don't surprise me like that next time.''

''You're actually so cool, Eibon Kun! Please promise me we can spend time with each other again!~ But look! I work at this place! It's pretty funny, you should come too sometimes.~''  
Eibon chuckled, Lord Death's reaction to him with Spirit at that place would certainly be priceless.  
He smiled behind his mask. ''I'll think off it.~''  
After using his telekinesis to fix the crater as good as possible, he turned back to Blair, who looked impressed at his ability.  
''I'll meet you here tomorrow, okay Blair Chan?''  
The woman cheered, waving at him. ''Sure, Eibon Kun!~''

A few minutes later, the sorcerer arrived at Gallows Mansion, Death's home. Well, it was more his son's home as Death doesn't actually even have the needs compared to his son's human body.  
Shinigami Sama told him he could live at the mansion, as it had enough rooms free.  
He moved through the house to his mentioned room, trying to be quiet as he sensed the souls of Death The Kid and his two weapons in this house who were probably all sleeping. 

Once he reached his door, he locked the door and got out of his coat. He then took the helmet off, only leaving him in his beige ropes, scarf, mask and underwear. The mask would be kept on as he wasn't alone in the house. Then he noticed how big the bed actually was.  
''Death himself could fit in there. Is this his room?'' He asked, mainly to himself.  
Well, whatever. Death seemingly doesn't use this room as he as mentioned doesn't need sleep. As long he won't sneak in he doesn't care. 

Eibon laid in the large bed after opening a window. He liked the cold, sleeping it was very comfy due his cold blooded body. Thinking back, Blair actually had some similarities to his deceased wife. Couragous, energic, joyful and open minded. Maybe Death's plan to make friends wasn't so bad after all, he thought to himself before falling asleep.


End file.
